The Journey Begins
The Journey Begins is the first chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “Daughter Samantha, it's time to get going!” “Urgh, why do we need to? Earth of all places? And can't we at least bring my cousins?” “No! Just do as your father says!” ---- It was a semi-peaceful night on the planet Anoterra, which was an Earth-like planet, not too far away from Earth's Solar System. The dominant species were a human-like race called Oviphomos, extremely similar in appearance to humans. There was a small, quiet city with several large trees sprouting among the buildings, giving off soft light from the windows of the buildings. There were several roads weaving between the trees and buildings, lined with streetlamps. Two train-like vehicles drove past a larger building, one green and pulling a large trailer while the other was red and not pulling anything. They stopped when they were next to each other with a loud wheesh of air. The windows on their fronts rolled down, revealing a head inside. “No way, Kolvfed! No one told me you were working on Anoterra!” exclaimed the green being. “Saydaz, you know Transmobilans like us can turn up on any planet in the galaxy. Work is so easy to find!” laughed Kolvfed. “I guess that's true!” Then the two paused, hearing what sounded like shouting from the large building beside them. It was dark, except for a spotlight shining down onto an area hidden by a very tall wall. “That's the royal family's residence, doesn't often sound like that at this time of night,” he said calmly. “Oh! Sorry Kolvfed, I need to deliver this load before dawn!” said Saydaz. “No problem, I'll talk to you on Intergalife,” smiled Kolvfed as the two Transmobilans rolled their windows back up, took in a sharp inhale of air and started their wheels turning as they passed each other and drove away from the building. ---- On the other side of the walls, the area was dimly lit up by a spotlight, there was a blue, semi-flattened oval shaped spaceship standing with it's loading ramp down. The spaceship was barely as big as a large van. There was a teenage girl huffing as she walked towards the spaceship. She looked down at an hourglass shaped golden piece of metal in her hands, then stomped her foot in frustration as she stepped onto the loading ramp. Five large, fluffed up cats with long, rabbit-like ears standing up straight were following her. “I have no idea if this is the best thing, but I think it'll be best for you two if you go spend some time on Earth,” sighed a man, wearing a golden, metallic frame reaching under his arms and holding a similar hourglass shaped piece of metal in front of his chest. “Husband, I appreciate your concern, but we only had a break in in the girls' bedroom, niece Kaysaph set off the panic alarm before anything happened. Do you really think it's necessary to send us all the way to planet Earth? And why only myself and Samantha?” asked a woman as she walked beside him. “Because I care about you two and need you safe. Plus, Kaysaph and Xenia said the burgler was beside Samantha, I think she was the target, whatever it was for. She is the next to be Queen afterall. You need to get on the ship with Samantha,” sighed her husband. “I really don't think this is nesses-” said the woman, being cut off by her husband taking her hair in hand and putting it around himself, under his shoulders, pulling the woman to a hug. “Wife Ellenseren, just let me handle this situation and as soon as I do, you can come back to Anoterra. I just need to make sure Samantha is safe and I can't send her to Earth alone,” he said calmly. Ellenseren sighed as she embraced her husband as released him, going to the spaceship after her daughter, going to the cockpit and sitting down. Samantha went to the back of the spaceship, where there was two dog basket-like beds with a backrest, sitting down into one crosslegged. The five cats sat in the corner, unsure what to do as they looked at the two Oviphomos. The spaceship's loading ramp raised as the spaceship whirred into life, the propulsion units lit up and released red energy as they lifted the spaceship into the air. Higher and higher until it turned up and blasted off into the night sky. Characters *Samantha (first appearance) *Samantha's Anoterran Cats (first appearance) *Kolvfed (first appearance) *Saydaz (first appearance) *Samantha's father (first appearance) *Ellenseren (first appearance) 'Mentioned Only' *Kaysaph (first mention) *Xenia (first mention) Locations *Anoterra (first appearance) **Samantha's Family Residence (first appearance) Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place on Anoterra